Lunch Conversations
by leila-blue
Summary: Those who know you the best can also embarrass you the best... Kira and Hisagi are doting on his captain and Renji's in denial. one-sided Kira/Byakuya, Hisagi/Byakuya and Renji/Byakuya?


It seemed like a good idea at first, meeting with a friend for lunch to relax his mind and have a good laugh after a whole morning of paperwork, chat a bit, gossip, and then go back to the office ready for more paperwork. So he invited Kira over, who accepted the offer and brought Hisagi with him, which was fine, but somehow their reason of visiting him wasn't quite what Renji had hoped.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?", Kira whispered and Hisagi nodded.

"He sure is."

"The long hair is absolutely beautiful."

They had dragged Renji outside, to sit in the small garden outside the sixth division headquarters, and it was no coincidence that Kuchiki Byakuya was seated no ten yards away from them.

The redheaded Vice-Captain groaned. He should have known. At least they were keeping him out of the conversation this time.

Hisagi suddenly looked up from the bowl of rice he had taken outside with him.

"Ne, Renji", he said. "What's it like?"

The redhead frowned. "What?"

"What is it like?", he repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kuchiki-taichou, of course."

"It's got to be wonderful", Kira mused. "I mean seeing him all day long and stuff."

"Yeah, I bet he gets to touch him, too", Hisagi added.

"Touch?", Renji asked incredulously.

"Do you give him back rubs after paperwork?"

"N-No! Why would I?"

Kira sighed dreamily. "I would."

"You're nuts, Kira, what the hell did you guys smoke today?"

"You've got to agree that he's hot though", Hisagi interrupted.

Renji glanced up. Kuchiki-taichou was sitting on a bench in a corner of the garden, elegantly balancing a small plate on his knees. He had his eyes closed and his face turned towards the sun.

"I-I guess", Renji answered carefully. His Captain reopened his eyes and continued to eat his meal.

"So you admit you fancy him?", Hisagi smirked.

"N-No!"

"Come on, dude, we know it, you can stop pretending."

"Shut up, Shuuhei! You're the one who can't stop slobbering over him!"

"What can I say, Kira and I are just not as cowardly as you and deny it", the dark haired Vice-Captain retorted but Kira lightly hit him.

"Don't say that, although he's still in denial, one day he'll ask Kuchiki out! I believe in him!"

Renji snorted. "Whatever."

"Is it true, that you have been chasing after him since you first saw him?", Kira asked.

"Well, yes, but not like that!"

"How cute, Renji, that's so romantic!", the blond squealed and Renji gave up.

"Whatever. Just what-the-hell-ever."

Their conversation didn't change topic the whole time.

They watched his Captain finishing his lunch and giving his plate to a lower officer who took it and went to clean it for his Captain. The dark haired man stood up and looked

around. His gaze stopped on the three friends and he lifted a brow.

"Abarai." Renji quickly stood up and walked towards Byakuya.

"Yes, Taichou?"

"Your break is over. Get back to work."

"God, I wish he'd order me around like that too. See how Renji's all obedient?", Renji heard Kira sigh behind him and blushed. He was sure his Captain had heard it too.

"Yes, Taichou", Renji answered, trying to force the red out of his cheeks.

Kuchiki-taichou turned around without another word and started walking towards the building and after waving a fist at Kira and Hisagi, Renji followed him.

Paperwork was boring, as usual, and when Renji signed the last sheet he was tired and ready to go home.

Then he remembered the conversation with his friends. He pretended to look around the office, then inconspicuously let his gaze rest on Byakuya. He didn't have much work left, his pile was almost gone. Not really aware of it, the redhead kept watching until his Captain put the last report away. He put his pen down, stretched and grimaced a little.

"Abarai." After staring at the man quietly for so long, the word startled Renji.

"Y-yes, Taichou?" Byakuya stretched again, this time Renji heard something crack.

"How about a good back rub?", the Captain asked and Renji froze.

Byakuya just smirked. "Or should I ask Kira-fukutaichou?"

* * *

Yes, they are all out of character and yes, it is indeed utterly pointless.

But it proves that I'm not dead (yet)!

I haven't written anything in a while, so I hope this isn't too bad... tell me if it is, please?


End file.
